


[Podfic] Not Nice

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Desperation, First Time, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Witchers can be nice.Can't they?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 19
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Not Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



> Recorded for my "Boy Slash" square for Podfic Bingo 2020, and as a thank-you gift for Kess for being the multivoice editing MVP for Team Chartreuse. <3

**Title:** Not Nice  
**Author:** DictionaryWrites  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:08:12, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gc7unw6np4sbta0/Not_Nice.mp3/file)


End file.
